


C'Mon

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Brendon lives on the streets, he feels like nobody could ever give a damn to him ever again. Who could? Who would care? Ryan feels like no one cares about him either, he was kicked out of home, his friends abandoned him so now he lives by himself. They find each other by chance one rainy night....





	

**Brendon's POV  
**

_It’s getting late, and I_  
_Cannot seem to find my way home tonight_  
 _Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole_  
 _Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone_

It's so cold out here, the downpour is horrible. Why doesn't anyone come out here and help me? Does the world feel no remorse for the young people on the streets anymore? I tucked my arms under my jacket, trying to soak up as much warmth as possible, but it was no use, my jacket is already soaked and I'm chilled to the bone. To say I was miserable was an understatement... "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE CARE?!" I scream, "northern downpour...please send your love, show me someone cares for a bastard like me..." I whimper to dark and cloudy night sky.

 

**Ryan's POV**

_If I should die tonight_  
_May I first just say I’m sorry_  
_For I, never felt like anybody_  
_I am a man of many hats although I_  
_Never mastered anything_

I can't do this anymore, I don't want to live. Why do I feel like everyone hates me? I mean, my parents drove me out of the house, I had to get my own house, my friends have all abandoned me too. This isn't happening. A single tear runs down my face, I reach for the blade in my drawer which could well and truly end my life right here and now. I hold the blade up, it's a shiny and silver thing. Suddenly something in the reflection catches my eye, I spin around in my chair and look outside, sure enough there's a young boy sitting there. Curled up in a ball. I feel sympathy for him, this boy I've never met, some how I feel we share a lot in common, as if on cue he screams, "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE CARE?!"

Quickly I race down stairs and grab my coat and and umbrella, then I go to where I last saw the boy, but he's gone. I look around, the rain makes it hard to see further then ten metres in any direction. I sigh, then head back to my house, unable to shake the thought of the mysterious boy. I stop in my tracks and get out a ten dollar note, he couldn't have gone that far. I leave it near where he was, hoping that somehow he would find it, I didn't believe in fate but I did believe in hope. Once everything else fails hope will still exist, I wish I could tell the boy that. Then I continue my way back home.

 

**Brendon's POV**

From the corner of the alley I watch this mysterious guy, he looks around my age, but he's taller than me. He looks anxious, like he's looking for something...or someone. He gets something out from under his coat, I try to move to get a better view. To my surprise he places a ten dollar note where I had been sitting. Did...did he leave this for me? No, he can't have, nobody cares about me, I'm just some stupid kid living on the streets. A tiny voice in the back of my head says, 'who else would it be for?' I smile, he did that for me. Tears fill my eyes, I see him walk away then quickly rush to where the note was left. I gingerly picked it up, as if it meant life or death. It kinda did.

"Thank you..." I whisper, then I quickly run to find a nice, comfortable place out of the rain. 

I find a reasonably dry spot under a tree, occasionally a drop of rain finds its way through the maze of leaves and lands on me, its not comfortable but it'll do. I try to rake soggy leaves over me to warm myself up, but all it does is make me feel more cold and alone. I want this to end.

~~~~

Light shines through the gaps between the leaves, water drops on me but at least the rain was gone. I brush the dirt off me in disgust, what did I do to deserve this? I forced myself to get up, why do I feel so upbeat today? Then I remember, the ten dollar note, I take it out of my pocket, its a bit crushed and folded from spending the night in my pocket but it was still money. I quickly get up to by myself some food, I'd eat anything, I'm so so hungry.

I'm not looking where I'm going, I turn the corner and run straight into someone. I face the person ready for a scolding, but my eyes grow wide in surprise.

"You?!" we say at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't finished yet, I just decided to post what I have so far. I hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
